Preguntas incómodas
by pipe92
Summary: Ser padres nunca es fácil , menos cuando tienes que responder las preguntas que surgen durante su crecimiento y más difícil es cuando estás son tan incómodas , podrán Gohan y Videl resolver las preguntas que su pequeña les tiene preparados
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 hermano**

Eran una hermosa mañana de domingo en Ciudad Satán y como cada mañana de domingo Gohan y Videl salían a entrenar en el patio , para ambos era una forma saludable de hacer ejercicio una vez por semana y de esa forma empezar la semana de rutina , costumbre que empezaron poco desde del primer cumpleaños de su pequeña hija , aunque sus entrenamientos no estuvieron exentos de cosas particulares, como el echó de que Gohan entrenaba con su esposa vestido como el Gran saiyaman y actuará como otra persona distinta , cosa que Videl le parecía muy gracioso , ambos se encontraba peleando aunque solo Videl lanzaba golpes y el pelinegro los esquivaba como era habitual.

\- Papá quiero un hermanito - menciona Pan de forma inocente descolocando a su padre por un momento, no esquivando el golpe de su esposa

\- Al fin logre darte un golpe , desde que los conocimos nunca eh podido - Dice la ojiazul emocionada dando saltos de alegría por su logró aunque para su esposo no era nada agradable ese echo

\- Mier...Coles - expresa Gohan al ver como su esposa frunce el ceño - Amor claro que tendrás un hermanito

\- Recuerda mi esposo no está aún en casa - Comenta su esposa aunque el pelinegro no entendía a lo que está decía - todavía usas el traje

-Oh cierto esto me confunde ahora a mí aunque nadie se enterará

-Amor deja de actuar así es bizarro - Alega Videl molesta por la actitud de su esposo

-Anocheno decías eso - Dice el pelinegro guiñándole el ojo en forma pícara

-La niña aún esta aquí - comenta la ojiazul señalando en dirección a dónde se encontraba su hija la cual los miraba confundida

\- Rayos -

Aunque para Gohan la idea de tener otro hijo era algo que le parecía muy bien , pero su esposa no estaba segura de querer tener otro bebe al menos en un corto plazo , creía que con la familia que ya tenían era suficiente , aunque sabía que su esposo la gustaba esa idea ya en más de una oportunidad le había comentado que deseaba tener un niño para hacer la pareja , a pesar que esperaba que la idea de tener otro hermano se fuera con el tiempo de la mente de se hija , esperanza que se desvaneció a la hora de almuerzo.

\- ¿Porque las mamás se tragan a sus hijos? - Pregunta inocentemente su hija provocando que su padre escupiera gran parte de la comida

\- ¿Porque dices eso hija? - cuestiona su madre mientras golpea la espalda de Gohan quien había comenzado a toser

\- Papá dice que los bebés vienen de un ave mágica llamada cigüeña - Dice la pequeña nieta de Goku- pero existen bebés en las mamás

\- Es bastante más complicado que eso querida - manifiesta su madre dando una mirada a su esposo para que le ayudara

\- Entonces no saben -

\- Pues no , pero debes preguntar le una persona más sabía que nosotros para saber - aclara su padre intentando no arruinar más las cosas mientras ojiazul suspira resignada

\- ¿Como el abuelito Goku? -

\- No , más bien como el señor Picolo-

Tras el ajetreado almuerzo Gohan y Videl intentaron mantener ocupada a la pequeña Pan para evitar otra más de sus preguntas incómodas , ya que aún no salían del echo de tener otro bebé para luego aclara el echo de explicar le correctamente como salían los bebé realmente , tras un duro día la pareja se fue a la cama , aunque Gohan aún quería aclarar el echo de que el si estaba de acuerdo con tener otro hijo o hija

\- Amor no se si quiera tener otro bebé - Menciona la pelinegra una vez que su puso su pijama

\- Pero cariño no crees que sería grandioso otro niño en la casa jugando con Pan - Dice Gohan muy entusiasmado con la idea de otro hijo mientras entraba a la cama

-Pan ya tiene 4 años no creo que cuando el bebé tenga edad suficiente ella quiera jugar con ella -

\- Y eso que Goten es menor que yo por 11 años pero aún así entrenábamos juntos - Comenta su esposo sin entender la negatividad de su esposa

El pelinegro comenzó acariciar el vientre dé su esposa , suavemente subiendo su mano mientras la ojiazul sonreía , para luego comenzar a besarla y quitarle su pijama y ropa interior , Videl enseguida se tapó con las sábanas , mientras que Gohan aprovechaba para quedar en las mismas condiciones que ella , una vez desnudo decidió meterse bajo las sábanas para besar directamente la piel de Videl , comenzando por sus pechos mientras bajaba lentamente pasando nuevamente por su vientre hasta llegar a si sexo , Videl se puso de lado con las piernas flexionadas , el pelinegro le abrió un poco más las piernas y metió su cabeza lamiendo todo a su paso durante 5 minutos , al momento que la puerta se abrió viendo a una pequeña pero asombrada Pan

\- ¿Papá que le haces a mamá? - Pregunta curiosa la pequeña pelinegra mientras su madre se tapa de inmediato

\- Pequeña te lo explicaré en la mañana , es muy tarde ahora - Dice Gohan sin saber que explicarle a su hija sin perturbar la más al tiempo que ella asiente y se va

\- Tenemos 8 horas más para inventar algo para Pan - Comenta la ojiazul tomando su pijama nuevamente

\- Lo siento señorita Videl , ciudad Satán me necesita - menciona su esposo teniendo su traje de gran saiyaman para luego salir por la ventana

\- Ese hombre dormirá un mes en el sofá , espero que Kokoa te de comer - Alega molesta Videl frunciendo el ceño viendo desaparecer a su marido

* * *

Ustedes pueden sugerir otras preguntas que pan puede hacerle a sus padres o en forma individual a ellos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Debo agradecer a mi mejor amiga y consejera personal Son Michel que me ayudó en este y otros fics**

 **Nacho-FanficEs-365915653421600/?ref=bookmarks**

 **Si tienen otra pregunta para que diga Pan pueden comentar para el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 ¿Que es ser infiel?**

Muchos dicen que los chismes son mucho más rápidos que Internet y en una mega ciudad como Satán la ciudad no era la excepción, corrió el rumor hace varias semanas que la hija del campeón del mundo es el infiel a su esposo con el héroe enmascarado, ya que tiene vecinos con vista bajando de una ventana de la ventana de donde vive, poco a poco las personas comenzaron a tener un especial sobre lo que estaba pasando en esa relación peculiar, que los afectados supieron que la ciudad lo había malinterpretado.

Videl camina junto con el pan de vuelta a la casa de la escuela, el gusto a buscar su hija a la torta, hace recordar como su madre hacia el mismo con ella en su infancia, además de que era una oportunidad para mirar el paisaje de la ciudad, pero cuando pasó el parque logro escuchar una conversación de las mujeres que estaba segura que hablaban de ella.

\- ¿Sera cierto lo que dicen de ella?, tan aguerrida que era adolescente - Mencionando a la mujer más joven viendo la pelinegra desde atrás.

\- Una amiga dice que es verdad, que ha dicho eso que lo vi saliendo de la ventana de su habitación - dice la otra mujer más madura bajando la voz por un momento.

\- Y tiene el descaro de salir con su hija en público -

\- El probre marido que es un maestro reconocido no sabe nada - Suspira a la mujer mientras Videl sigue escuchando, percibiendo que si hablaban de ellos.

\- Mujeres como ella del estatus alto son todas iguales - Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso en la paternidad de los pelinegros quien se detuvo un momento.

\- ¡Acaso están hablando de mi!, ¡porque si desean saber algo pregunte nada más! - Alega Videl mirando a las dos señoras que se asustaron por el repentino que fue.

Videl no entendía lo que estaba pasado, desde que era muy joven recibía más atención de la que ella hubiera querido de parte de la comunidad, ya sea por ganar el torneo infantil o porque su padre era el campeón mundial, pero ahora era muy diferente, las personas la miraban de una forma diferente ya no era admiración era otra cosa, al principio no le tomo importancia pero ahora la gente hablaba a su espalda, no era algo que le afectara demasiado, nunca lo fue pero ahora con Pan era otra cosa, tras ir a dejar a su hija a su casa fue a reunirse con su amiga Iresa para tomar un café en el centro de la ciudad pero no podía sacar de su mente lo que pasaba.

\- Tierra llamando a Videl, otra vez no me escuchaste lo que trato de contarte - Dice la rubia moviendo sus manos para llamar la atención de su amiga.

\- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa que me preocupa - Menciona la pelinegra algo distraída, disculpándose.

\- ¿Algo relacionado con tu familia?, ¿otra vez fue esa tal Kokoa? - Pregunta Iresa preocupada por lo que podría estar pasando.

\- No es otra cosa que la gente de la ciudad me mira de forma extraña - Explica Videl lo que te inquietó hace varias horas.

\- La gente siempre se quedó mirando desde que yo conozco que es así - Iresa recordaba que eso no era relevante para la Videl adolescente.

\- Pero ahora es diferente la gente habla de mi otra manera hoy dos señoras estaban hablando algo - Cuenta la madre de Pan lo que pasó en el parque.

\- Podrá ser lo que me contaron ayer - Susurra su amiga colocando un dedo en su boca pensando en lo que creía que era.

\- ¿Acaso tú sabes que es lo que pasa? - Cuestiona la ojiazul sorprendida mirando con incredulidad a la rubia - Entonces cuenta.

\- Creo que sí, lo que me contaron fue que te han visto con el gran saiyaman y crees que eres infiel a Gohan - Explica Iresa lo que le habían contado unos días mientras Videl abre la boca de asombro.

\- Tu sabias eso y no me lo dijiste - Dice la hija del campeón del mundo frunciendo el ceño comenzando a molestarse.

\- Bueno yo sé que Gohan es el gran saiyaman tú me lo contaste además no creí que fuera de importancia eso.

La pelinegra reprimió sus deseos de estrangular a su amiga, no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, por otro lado. Una pregunta para sus padres, cosas aprendidas en la escuela que no entendía bien, los niños de su edad no hablaban de ese tipo de cosas para pasar el tiempo cuando los cursos de toda la escuela socializaban e interactuaban con otros más grandes o más pequeños, en donde la pequeña era de Goku escuchó Hablar de sus padres y era por eso que se acercó a su progenitor.

\- Papa, ¿puedo hacer una Pregunta? - Dice la pequeña niña llamando a la atención de su padre quien dejó el libro que tenía en su mano.

\- Claro pequeña - Responde el pelinegro sonriendo le a su pequeña hija.

\- ¿Que es ser infiel? - Pregunta Pan sorprendido a Gohan ya que esa palabra no era típica de su hija debida haberla escuchado en otra parte.

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso en una telenovela? - Cuestiona el Semisaiyajin sentándose un momento.

\- Nop en la escuela - Menciona la nieta de Goku donde había escuchado esa palabra.

\- ¿En la escuela? - Era muy raro que escuchara o leyera esa palabra que todos eran tan chicos y su literatura no era tan avanzada para que saliera eso.

\- Si, dicen que mamá es infiel - Suelta la pequeña de manera natural provocando una gran sorpresa en su padre que abre los ojos como platos.

Gohan no puede creer que su hija decía, dejó de escuchar por un momento todo a su alrededor, camino por toda la casa pensando en eso. No era posible que su esposa la hiciera eso o sí, no era el momento en que empezaba a cuestionar su matrimonio, que ella y él confiaba en que ella sabía que no era así, pero sí que era algo que ya lo había visto. cambiaba todo el panorama para el, necesitaba saber la verdad que la duda estaba volviendo loco aún más si fuera real.

Las horas pasaron pero para Gohan el tiempo fue detenido en ese minuto donde todo había cambiado. Aunque no hay palabras para preguntar su duda sabia que en ese momento tu corazón habla por el. El sonido de la voz de su esposa anunciada que ha llegado a su estado de transe, de seguro estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, por lo general esa era la hora en la que ellos comían.

.- Videl ...- susurro Gohan de pie en el marco de la puerta. La morena lo miro mientras continuaba cocinando.-¿Tu me amas?

.-Despues de todos estos años de casados, - Responde la pelinegra era raro en el preguntarlo por cara reflajaba duda - ¿Porque lo preguntas tonto?

.-Solo quiero saberlo.- Comenta Gohan mirando hacia los ojos y mirando hacia abajo.

.-Por supuesto que si. No sabes cuánto amo Gohan.- Declara la ojiazul acercandose a el para abrazarlo un momento.

.-Y lo dices asi ... ¡Despues de lo que me dijo pan! - Cuestiona el semisaiyajin rompiendo el abrazo esperando desespejar sus dudas.

\- ¿Y que dijo Pan excamente? - Pregunta Videl frunciendo el ceño sin saber lo que le estaba pasando a su esposo , porque se estaba comportando como un idiota.

\- Escucho que tú me eras infiel - Suelta de forma directa viendo como su esposa comienza a reír - No es algo con lo cual reír.

\- Tonto la gente cree que tengo un aventura con el Gran Saiyaman - Aclara la ojiazul golpeando a Gohan con un sartén - Y eso fue por desconfiar de mi.


End file.
